


Warm

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Gen, why do I give myself the sads like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: At the end, Crowe thinks he understands Arumat a little better.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago honestly (two years if I'm remembering properly) and never got around to posting it here, since it was a very wee ficlet.
> 
> Now I'm not terribly fussed, and what with the remaster having recently dropped, why not go ahead and do the thing.
> 
> I will never not ship Crowe and Arumat, goshdurnit.

Much to his surprise, he feels...warm.  
  
It's nothing like he'd expected. Past that boundary he'd felt only cold and pain and something in the pit of his stomach that was probably the essence of pure terror, but then the blackness had swallowed him up and suddenly he was warm, wrapped in a soothing nothingness that seemed to hold him close and hearing what sounded like a comforting pulse beating in his ears. So this was it, he thought; this was what had been waiting for him if he was only courageous enough to find it, if he could surpass his own limits for the very last time.  
  
He feels warm, and that warmth is an infinite, unshakable sadness.  
  
He has made it through, but at the ultimate price. His final assistance, bleeding out his life to destroy this darkness, and he thinks he finally understands something his thoughts have only ever scraped the surface of before--  
  
They're the same, now. Both of them pushing harder, harder, giving everything they have inside them and then a little more they didn't even know they had, just for the sake of saving their people.  
  
He wonders, briefly, if it's ironic that he has given salvation to a man who so ardently seeks for death, but he also hopes it will spur him to strive for life.  
  
 _I'm sorry, Arumat,_  he says voicelessly to the surrounding darkness, and around him, brief crystals glimmer, the remnants of what would be tears if right now he could cry.  _I'm sorry. But you'll forgive me, right?_  
  
He can imagine Arumat nodding just the slightest bit at him, giving the quirk of the corner of his mouth that's never quite a smile, and it comforts him.  
  
As his consciousness fades, the warmth has become soothing.  
  
He is warm.  
  
And then he feels nothing.


End file.
